


Superhero Dads

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Gen, Good Sibling Pietro Maximoff, Hurt Stephen Strange, Insecure Stephen Strange, Jewish Pietro Maximoff, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Kid Peter Parker, Kid Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Oblivious Pietro Maximoff, Oblivious Stephen Strange, POV Wanda Maximoff, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda and Pietro are Tony's children, please don’t sue me I’m poor, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Strange is a two-year-old boy, a son to Stephen Strange (though not blood) and Stephen Strange a dad to Peter Strange. Through a difficult meeting, both parties easily agree to live and deal with the oncoming problems that a sorcerer and a tiny little boy with terrifying powers could have.Pietro and Wanda Stark are both three-year-old twins to Tony Stark and Tony Stark a father to both Pietro and Wanda Stark. Though dropped off at the doorstep, both parties disagree on how to live and deal with the oncoming problems that a businessman/father and simple children could have.So what if the kids meet up and want to have a playdate?





	Superhero Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I have to update stories  
Me: I have to do homework  
Me: I have to get a job
> 
> BUT
> 
> Me: Let's start a new story  
Me: Let's not do homework  
Me: Jobs are trash

Stephen Strange was in the universe 9999 when he heard whispers a name consistently: _Питер._

At first, the sorcerer didn't think much of it. Питер is Russian and it means a regular name. Peter can be a boy, girl, monster, mischief, anything. So, at first, Stephen didn't pay much attention to it.

That was his first mistake.

Strange went from 9999 to universe 142 and still heard mutterings about _Питер_. It was bizarre. The only being he'd hear about is mostly Thanos or Galactus. They would be the only consistent beings that would be a threat to many beings. But this Питер beginning to be consistent enough to hear about him within a universe almost made Stephen worry.

He was eating squid noodles with an Ujjued when the Ujjued woman who was tending her bar when she looks at Stephen and asks, "Did you hear?"

Stephen, despite being the Sorcerer Supreme and all, remained oblivious, "Hear about what?"

"_Питер, _silly!"

Stephen blanked. "_Питер. _What's the deal with him?"

The Ujjued woman speaks with glee. "I hear that _Питер _can destroy a universe by simply putting his finger up or by saying something! He can even control people, Mister Strange!"

"It's Doctor, Ju." Strange corrects. "Do you know where _Питер _is at currently?"

Ju shakes her head. "I hear that he's in the center of one universe. Not sure which."

Strange shakes his head, scratching the monstrous rashes on his back. "Can you give an estimate?"

"It's where most of your kind go for contemplation and stuff like that."

Strange nods. "I'd love to stay and chat Ju, but I have to go. I hope you have a good customer that tips."

"You mean you?"  
  


"Nope."

-

He was in _The Bars With No Doors _when the discussion of Питер came up. "Have you heard about him?" The Witch asked.

Strange was looking around the bar, noticing less of wizards and sorcerers in the bar. It was almost empty, however, the festive looking bar still looked jovial as ever. The only people there were just himself, Nico, Brother Voodoo, Hellstorm, and Magik.

They were all sitting down on the same table. Strange shifts his focus to Nico and shrugs. "I have. Why?"

Brother Voodoo looks at Stephen with a look that could smack him into reality. "What'd you hear?" He asked.

"I heard that he can destroy anything with a swipe of his finger and even control others." Strange murmured, playing with his bug-flavored drink. While he looked nonchalant, the others were beyond terrified. He could sense it.

"Isn't that terrifying?" Thirteen-year-old Magik asks. "That already means he's overpowered and could kill us all."

But Strange, even after his horrid accident, remained cocky. Overconfident. He drinks the cup and slams the cup down. "I think we can manage this Питер guy." He says and shrugged. Stephen watches as Magik's eyes widen slowly. "What?"

"How many universes did you travel to, Strange?" Hellstorm asked. "I can't even travel because I'm a lame hybrid."

"I traveled one too many times." Strange replies.

"How many mentioned Питер?"

Strange doesn't reply.

Hellstorm, with his fiery eyes, stares at Stephen but tore away to look at the rest of the group. Even as the Devil's son, Hellstorm was concerned with humanity since his mom is still alive and well, but still as concerned as ever. Trying to not be like his father. "Stay alert once you hear his name more often. And if you come across him, do. not. interact."

And Stephen would've followed the rules if something didn't happen, of course.

-

The first time he felt and saw Peter was two years after the meeting. He was just traveling to Fandazar Foo when he interacted with Peter.

He walks straight, feeling the energy around him but couldn't help when something felt off. He wasn't sure of what but as soon as he stepped on something, the wave of energy hit him and it hit him _vigorously. _Stephen stumbles on his step and if it weren't for Levi, he would've fallen.

He waves his hands, a small aqua star forming on his hand. He gives it a squeeze (which hurt) and flies it into the air. Even though the star flew into the air, it dropped onto the ground and somersaults onto the pavement exactly three inches away from Stephen.

Stephen only takes one step and the aqua star goes beneath Levi. "Oh." Stephen mutters. "That's new." He only bends and taps the stone before it rumbles. Stephen stands back and turns, and yet, despite the numerous amount of sorcerers, there was no one to witness this.

The stone drops and Stephen was reluctant to follow the stone. Beneath him could be someone that could end this universe and form a new one. Or just something else entirely. But if fear consumes him, then he isn't meant to be Sorcerer Supreme.

So, he drops in. The Aqua star on his shoulder. There was darkness. He could barely see but it changed when the star shined brighter. He walks west and it keeps on shining, each step brighter than the next. It was until he collided with something gooey that he stopped walking and the star hid behind Levi again.

Stephen pulls himself away quickly, wiping the gunk out of his face and grabs the aqua star. "I'll call you..." He examines the small star with a little smile. "Miracle."

Miracle seems to glow pink as she was given her name but upon that, he puts her close to his chest and flies up. He then puts Miracle closer and although she does cower, she doesn't fly to Levi but still in his hand. He distantly sees barriers upon barriers blocking Strange from Peter but he still manages to see Peter.

He was smaller than Miracle. And he wasn't clothed. But there were numerous amounts of roots placed around Peter, glowing a brighter pink than Miracles own. He couldn't see facial features but he knew Peter had brown hair and it was wet.

"I think we won't mess with Peter." Stephen whispers to himself and only blinks before he was hit with sunlight and Stephen nearly winces with the sudden surprise.

Miracle jumps around with glee but Stephen was mostly confused. With a whole lot of gunk on his front, he grabs his sling ring and makes a gateway to his Sanctum.

Stephen Strange didn't know the gunk tied him to Peter.

-

It was months after the encounter, that Stephen truly observed some things that were unusual. Even if he were a sorcerer, he'd still have standards for unusual happenings, but they'd have to be pretty high.

The unusual things for one were seeing germs like mythical algae and spiritual squids flee in absolute terror. It was whenever he opened his third eye and when he made himself known to the things that weren't seen beyond the human eyes. It was unusual because even if he is a respectful and feared sorcerer, some would be arrogant and fight Stephen.

None of them _did._

With Levi wrapped around his neck as a scarf and Miracle as a star patch on his shirt, he walks around with humanity and whenever he'd spot the unusual germs, they'd run away, leaving a bored and almost gloomy Stephen Strange.

The second time, he'd notice a decrease of possession and need of help from Stephen. Stephen was glad for that, but what made it so odd was that it was no one. No one required his help and he even looked at Wong and Zelma but Wong simply shrugged and said. "No one on the log or at the door."  
  


That made Stephen look outside but of course, he was right. No one at his door.

The third time, however, was extremely different. While no one needed his help or any germs to get their magical butts kicked, Magik called for a meeting. Stephen, already at the bar sees Magik, Hellstorm, Brother Voodoo, _Wong_, and even Nico sitting in the circle.

"Did anyone interact with Peter?" Magik asked.

Everyone shook their heads. Everyone except Stephen.

But Magik didn't notice this. Instead, she continued on. "Because there have been reports from other Sorcerers about a little boy in trunks killing monsters with a wave of his finger and some hex."

Everyone who was relaxing sat up quickly. "I want you to find that little boy in trunks and stop him." Magik orders and she stands, sword in hand and out of the bar.

Everyone followed in suit. But Wong and Stephen. Wong was next to Stephen as they walked back to their home. "Do you think Zelma is okay guarding the sanctuary alone?" Wong asked, sounding doubtful of their human friend being alone inside a haunted maze.

"She'll be fine!" Stephen reassured.

She was fine. When Stephen and Wong arrived back at their home, Zelma was fine. She didn't have any infections or any monsters leeched onto her energy. Zelma was fine.

She was fine. Of course, that prompted some questions for Zelma. She was wearing her usual pants and shirt with a small coat and a beanie but something seemed off. "Hey, Zelma." Stephen says, dragging his words.

"Hi Stephen!" She says excitedly. In fact, _too_ excited. "You have a client!"

"Lead me to them." Stephen says and Wong goes into the kitchen to start cooking.

Zelma walks to the living room. It was filled with trees and plants, the purple carpet (courtsey of Wong) and the purple couches with a coffee table making themselves noticeable. But it was _who_ was sitting on the purple couch is what made it more noticeable.

There was a little boy in red IronMan-themed trunks, his hair a fluffy brown curls, brown eyes looking at Stephen with a glimmer, and his toes not even touching the floor as he kicks them up. "Stephen." Zelma says and throws her arm towards Peter's direction. "This is Peter."

Peter waves and smiles. "Hi Mister Stephen, I'm Peter!"

_It's Doctor, _Stephen wanted to say but before he could, his body hit the plants with a thump.

**Author's Note:**

> So, for this story... It's strange (no pun intended). But it came to my mind simply because I love dad fics sm. But I want to get this get out there:
> 
> \- Only Tony is based on the Iron Man franchise  
\- Most of the characters will be comic-based  
\- Except for Peter (he'll be a bit of both)  
\- Wanda and Pietro are both of Jewish descent (their mother)  
\- Tony will be a shit dad at the beginning  
\- But he'll come around  
\- This will have a MCU-ish timeline (you'll know what I mean later and rn in the fic)  
\- And I hope you enjoy this story


End file.
